1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment system that uses in combination with an endoscope, a treatment tool that is inserted in a channel of this endoscope, and an overtube that covers an insertion portion of the endoscope or a cap for the endoscope and the like.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-307687, filed Nov. 28, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a treatment tool that is used in combination with an endoscope, for example a treatment tool for incising a living tissue, there is known one that houses a wire that forms a knife portion in a flexible sheath, or disposes it along the outer surface of the peripheral wall of a flexible sheath, and when actually incising the living tissue, causes a portion of the wire to expand in diameter so as to greatly project to the outside of the flexible sheath, and in this state, by pressing the wire against the required portion of the living tissue that is to be incised while passing a high-frequency current through the wire, thereby making an incision (for example, refer to Published Japanese translation No. H8-509894 of PCT International Publication, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-73582).